It is known to reduce backpressure by the interposition of a layer of insulation in the substrate of a catalytic converter; using the teachings of PCT/CA2013/000663, incorporated herein by reference, for any given application, suitable insulation can be designed through routine experimentation by persons of ordinary skill in the art.